User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/DEATH BATTLE! Ideas that (In my opinion) should be OMMs
Hey guys, HG here. And this is gonna be a series that I'll be doing on here where I'll discuss fights that should be a OMM. Now, keep in mind that like the title says this is all my own thoughts. If you disagree you have the right to do so. Also, this..really has no schedule, ain't nobody got time for that :P. But noneoftheless we might as well get started with the first fight on the list. 1: Sephiroth vs Vergil Yeah, expect a lot of stomp related fights to be on this series. Anyways kicking it off is Sephiroth vs Vergil. Now, unlike others this one makes a ton of sense. Both are two mighty warriors seeking vengeance. But, one's a much greater mighty warrior league than the other. What I mean by that is that this is a walk in the park for Sephiroth. Vergil's cool and all but, really. Come back when you can destroy the SUN in a single-blow. Being perfectly honest all it would take is one hit from Supernova to atomize Vergil. But as a OMM these two have plenty of abilities to make it a really good match-up in that category. And it would have some kick-ass sword fighting Who I think Vergil should fight in a DB This one to me is a no-brainer. If there's anybody Vergil should fight it'd be Sesshōmaru. Both are two wielders of legendary blades born from demon fathers. And they both have a red-wearing younger sibling (Dante for Vergil, InuYasha for Sesshōmaru). Also this'd be significantly more fair for the Son of Sparda, so. How about it? Who I think Sephiroth should fight in a DB Ok I won't deny that this was 1000x tougher to decide than Vergil. But I ultimately went with Meta Knight. As both are dark-winged overpowered swordsmen which happen to be rivals to the main protagonists in their game series. Now DB's chances of doing this are..pretty low tbh. But I still think it could be an awesome match. 2: Reptile vs Riptor Now, as far as I know this one isn't necisarrily a stomp. But, I'll be honest I don't see any reason for them to bring Riptor back. Sure, new Killer Instinct and what not but. Honestly, that's it. Meanwhile there's characters that could really deserve a comeback and have really good possible opponents for that like Captain America , Sektor , Guts , etc. Also Reptile has a much better combatant to begin with. Now for Riptor I won't do who I think he should fight for..obvious reasons but. Who I think Reptile should fight in a DB Yeah, Reptile vs Aeon. These two seem pretty evenly matched. And, I'll be honest when I say that we need more Soul Calibur characters. We've only had two of them so far. We have plenty of room for more. And while Aeon might not be my personal choice. I'd still definately be interested to see it. 3: Wolverine vs Vega Yeah, back to the stomp related fights. This time however that's not the only reason. But yeah, Wolverine annihalates Vega. Take it from me who knows about Vega's abilities. There's no chance he'd be able to take him out with Wolverine's healing factor. Also, really the only thing Wolverine & Vega have in common is claws. That's..it..but it could work as a OMM as, well OMM doesn't always use fighters that have anything in common or hardly anything. Mewtwo vs Frieza & Batman vs Albert Wesker for instance. And these two have usable sprites so I think it can work out quite nicely. Who I think Wolverine should fight in a DB While yes I do believe that there have been an extreme amount of Marvel VS DC fights. That's because..it just works so well. This is no exception. These two are feral, savage heroes with slight animal features alongside ridiculous regeneration. Alongside named after an animal you don't want to come across. Who I think Vega should fight in a DB Surprisingly I want to see this more than Baraka vs Vega. As Voldo has just as much in common with Vega as Baraka does. But, there's one added little detail. And like I've said with Reptile vs Aeon. We need more Soul Calibur characters in DB. And while Voldo is...disturbing...it still should work, and with plenty of joke material to boot. 4: Little Mac vs Balrog Yeah, anyone who knows me knows that I find Little Mac, one of the most OP if not the most OP boxer in fiction. As such finding an opponent for him is..extremely tedious. Balrog is certainly, a no go for a DB. He gets stomped horribly. After all. Little Mac takes hits from Mr. Sandman. Who knocked down a building to rubble with a single punch, and won against him, twice. Among other reasons. But it could work as a OMM as it's as godd enough of length for this kind of fight. The only issue I can think of is sprites for Little Mac. But there's probably one out there somewhere. Who I think Little Mac should fight in a DB Yeah, Little Mac vs Hitmonchan. This one is probably one of the more fair fights for Little Mac. Rocky? Lolno. That and you all know what I find of the whole Pokémon absence in the DB circuit. Oh and just imagine if Wiz & Boomstick were the announcers in the fight, oh man now that would be sweet. Who I think Balrog should fight in a DB Obvious choice is obviously obvious. For real tho TJ Combo is pretty perfect for Balrog's opponent. Both are african american boxers who are completely abnormal and are trying to regain their title. I don't think I need to explain anything else, this match-up just works so well. Also again Wiz & Boomstick as announcers. 5: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Wait! Wait! Ok now I'm set. But yes, I do feel like Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim is best suited as a OMM. Why? Because, it's pretty much as I like to call it the Batman VS Iron Man Syndrome. As in the fact that Travis absolutely owns Scott in every way, shape, or form. Even though they have a lot in common which is why I want to see it in a OMM in the first place. But seriously, why so many people request this all the time is beyond me. Opinions are opinions I know, it just still confuses me. Not as much as people requesting for Mewtwo VS Frieza though, that just makes me lose hope in the human race. Who I think Scott Pilgrim should fight in a DB Yeah, Scotty doesn't have hardly any alternatives. But Eugene Sims would work just fine. As Eugene is like, one of the most powerful conduits in the series. And his manipulation over video really makes it work. What do these two have in common you ask? That should be pretty simple. Both are two losers on the outside, but both have amazing potential able to take on insane threats with video related powers (Scott using movesets from Video Games & Eugene just straight up manipulating video). Who I think Travis Touchdown should fight in a DB No brainer right? These two are the undefeated champions of two associations where the main goal is to mercilessly kill everyone who stands in your way. Seriously, these two have had a pretty decent rivalry. And it would be a lot more fair, as Jack Cayman also has himself a pretty big league. I could even see this as a 3D fight. Using Travis' model from NMH2 & Jack's from Anarchy Regions or just, Madworld. Either way it'd be awesome for these two to clash in a bloody, gory show. Honestly, this match-up just seems perfect for the DB treatment. 6: Shulk vs Isaac Good to be back, anywhom. I was originally gonna do Shulk VS Sora on here. But judging from that character select screen on Lightning VS Wonder Woman, Sora will be fighting Link. And there hasn't been really any confirmation whether or not OMMs have Returning Characters. And frankly I consider Oni vs Kenpachi the OMM version of Goku VS Superman 2 . But now I'm getting sidetracked, this is another stomp. Hell, I did this fight back on the DB Fanon Wiki. And while it did have flaws, it's very clear that Shulk would very clearly annihalate Isaac. Isaac is at best, Island Level. But, depending on the whole sprite situation. We can see this as a OMM in the future Who I think Shulk should fight in a DB No surprises here, Lightning VS Shulk. What do they have in common? Two modern RPG protagonists who are just, rather overpowered. And unlike the stomp Shulk VS Isaac. This could be rather even, despite my gut still saying Shulk wins. But still, besides we need more Final Fantasy in DB. The only character being Cloud Strife . I think there's plenty of room for more characters. Who I think Isaac should fight in a DB Remember what Maxoffewtrades said a while back. "I want to see more cartoon characters in DEATH BATTLE! But the problem with that is that most cartoon characters can operate outside the laws of physics and science and can do whatever they want." Clay however, would be one of those cartoon characters that has limits. So I feel like he could work against Isaac. After all, they are both earth manipulators & magic masters. While we may have had a earth fight before and it's probably the reason we'll never see this. I'd still be game for this to be a real match-up 7: Captain Planet vs Aang Yeah, as much as this DB would be, decent I'm not particularly interested. Reasons? Captain Planet's healing, any of Aang's elemental attacks would do jack. Hell, it'd most likely heal Captain Planet. Even in the avatar state, Captain Planet is basically the 90s Saturday Morning Cartoon version of Superman. Maybe not as extreme yes, but Aang wouldn't be comperable to that. They both have better opponents anyway, speaking of which.. Who I think Captain Planet should fight in a DB This should be self-explanitory right, no? Okay then. Both of these characters are two gods, or at least god-like representations of nature sent out by the spirits of nature in their respective universes. And they each have respective companions too, with the Planeteers for Cap, Issun and Ushiwaka for Amaterasu, some may want Amaterasu to fight Arceus, others War. For me, I'm sticking with Cap. Who I think Aang should fight in a DB No contest, Aang's best foe no doubt is Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. It's a clash between East VS West, and Cartoons VS Anime. Whilst we already have had that , I know. With it being Avatar VS Anime no less. This would be even better, as both are two enviornment users and controller of the elements. But which is superior? We'll need an official DB to find that out. To be continued. Category:Blog posts